The Next Lord
by TheGoldenTrio09
Summary: Lord Voldemort has been defeated. Time to celebrate! Unfortunately, They can only celebrate for about a year. When Voldemort's secret son comes out of hiding, he kills everything in his path to finish what his father had started: kill Harry Potter, and let Slytherin reign over the other houses. LL / NL, GW/ HP, RW/HG, OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction, so don't hate me if it stinks. The Prologue just basically explains how Voldemort dies, it gets better. Wait until I update, give me a chance! **

** Prologue Voldemort's POV:**

* * *

Voldemort bared his teeth at the sight of a living, breathing Harry Potter. How could he come back to life?

"You don't think through your plans Tom, do you? Back nearly four years ago. In the graveyard. You used my blood. It contained my mother's protection. The Horcrux inside of me is gone, and I can't die while you survive. It comes down to this."

I screamed at the top of my lungs, as did The boy who lived.

_ "Avada Kedavra!" _

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Our spells collided. Soon, both spells hit me and I knew what had happened. My wand flew in the air, much like Nagini's head. My last vision was Potter catching my wand. He grinned as I fell to the ground.

**Harry's POV:**

I did it. Voldemort is dead. Harry thought to himself. It is finally over. Harry saw Neville polishing the Sword of Gryffindor. Neville stood up, and hugged Harry.

" We did it Harry, we did it." Neville whispered in his ear.

" Why don't you finally sit down, Neville? You deserve it." Harry said as they drew apart.

Harry walked until he saw the two people he really wanted to see, Ron and Hermione. They smiled at each other, then broke into a long hug.

" Harry."

" Yes Ron."

" You are the master of death"

" What?' said Harry in awe an disbelief

**Well, there is the part 1 of the Prologue. I would like to point out narcissamalfoyjwilliams11: you inspired me and you are my only friend on here(besides GodsOfEgypt09). You have been the one and only who has sent me a P.M.. You are awesome! Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Well, if you are wondering why I am continuing the prologue, it just shows how all the couples are together so the other chapters are correct. I have had a few reviews and over 30 views and like 1 favorite and a few follows! You know who you are! Thanks! Review! Favorite! Follow!**

** Prologue part 2: Harry's POV:**

I just had explained how I don't want anymore trouble with the Deathly Hallows. I'll keep the cloak. That is all I need.

** I needed to put that in there because in the future Harry uses the Invisibility Cloak.**

" Harry, I can't believe you just gave up the Elder Wand. The most powerful wand in the world!" said Ron.

"Ron, it is Harry's choice. But... I thought you wanted the Hallows?" asked Hermione.

" I did, but it caused to much trouble. I have had enough trouble for a lifetime." Harry said thoughtfully.

" Hey, let's go to the common room and see if Kreacher will get us some sandwiches.

**Neville's POV:**

I, Neville Longbottom, just killed the last Horcrux, slashed it in two. I am no longer the buck-toothed chubby kid. Now, I can wield a sword, save the day, AND rock a cardigan! We have lost so many. Tonks, Remus, Fred. At least it's over, and I helped make it happen. I helped defeat the Dark Lord, I am finally important.

" I am important" Neville whispered to himself.

" You have always been important, Neville. You helped save our lives countless times. You stood up to the Carrows." said a soft voice.

" Luna." Neville said with a smile. For a moment, they just stood there. Then, they broke out into a great, long hug.

**Ginny's POV:**

Oh my gosh. I just wiped out like ten Death Eaters. Even though that wasn't much, I am done with violence for the rest of my life. I just want to be with Harry, talk with my best friend Hermione, and joke with my idiot brothers. Harry. Does he even like me, I don't know what to do. I giggled at the sight of my crush.

" Harry!"

" I need to ask you something, Ginny. Um, w-will-

" Yes Harry." And with that, we moved into a hug, and just laughed at each other.

**Ron's POV:**

I did it. I told Hermione I liked her back in the Chamber Of Secrets. I thought about back in the Chamber.

_ " Hermione, you destroy it."_

_ " No, Ron, you do it. You got us here."_

_ " Please, Hermione. You haven't done it yet. I feel like it should be you." _

_ I put the fang and Hufflepuff's Cup in her hand. She nodded, and stabbed it. Water burst everywhere. We outran it, and kissed._

Now we were waking through the Great Hall, hand and hand, until we saw Neville and Luna together, Harry and Ginny together, and Angelina and George all sitting on the bench. I guess Harry and Hermione are coming back to the Burrow with us. Soon, I heard my mum.

" So, Neville, where are you and your gran staying?" she asked.

" Well the Carrows destroyed are home. I figured we would stay here at Hogwarts." Neville said with a shrug.

" Don't be silly dear, we have plenty of rooms. Come stay with us!" said Mum.

" No, no. I can't barge in, I -" Neville was cut off.

" I insist!" she said.

" Okay." said Neville.

"Luna, your father has passed. You come stay to." said Mum.

She nodded.

** Well there you have it. The end of the prologue. Now here comes the action!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay**,** this is where the action begins. First, I got some shoutout stuff to do. **

**To narcissamalfoyjwilliams11: You are 1 of the 2 people who have reviewed. You are a huge help, a good friend , and you put up with me PMing ( is that a word?) you. Thanks!**

**To Deluminator: I have no idea who you are and I am just going to thank you for reviewing!**

** The name for " The Next Lord" is Salzar Voldemort Riddle, and he is the product of Lord Voldemort and, ready, are you sure, drum roll please ( Drums drums drums drums drums drums drums drums drums drums drums drums drums drums drums drums drums drums drums and about forty more drums) Bellatrix Lestrange !**

**Chapter 1 : Salzar's POV:**

I sit in the Gaunt Shack, and read the Daily Prophet. It headlines: HARRY POTTER DEFEATS VOLDEMORT! No! I think. My own father, dead! The Horcruxes, destroyed! Mum, dead! Killed by a Weasley! I go into a rage. Ah! I must go with plan B. Kill Potter, and let Slytherin reign over other houses. I remember what mum and dad told me: " If we fall, Kill Potter. Destroy Mudbloods. Avenge us. Stop at nothing. Kill whoever questions you. Salzar, you must be The Next Lord."

I went in to hiding when I was born. I was never meant to happen. Mum and Dad didn't even tell the Malfoys! I was Plan B. I must kill. " Come Anguis." I to had a pet snake. I have become pale, sitting in the shack. Now I must go. As I step out of the shack, I feel warmth under my black cloak. I grab my wand ( 12 and a half inches, Cherry, dragon heartstring) and practice my dark magic. My father forced Ollivander to make me a wand, without knowing who it was for. My mum and dad taught me dark magic as a kid. They captured teachers to teach me basic magic, then killed the teacher. And sometimes, I got the honor to kill the teacher. I was a master at Unforgivable Curses, and have been able to fight out of the Imperius Curse. As I apparated into Little Whingling, I thought of the first time I ever apparated. I was taught by Mum and Dad ( they basically taught him most things he knew for the captured professor's didn't last very long). I apparated to the Riddle House and back to the shack. I kept walking and heard a muggle shout at me.

" Hey! What are you doing, and what is that thing?" I recognized him as a relative my father killed in the Riddle House.

" And who are you." I say as I slowly grab my wand.

" Mark Bryce. And get out of my town or-"

"_ Avada Kedavra!" _

I saw the Muggle fall to the floor.

" Feeding time, Anguis." Anguis struck the Muggle in the neck, and kept biting and striking until there were only bones. " Come, Anguis."

I disapparate into Godric's Hollow, looking for a sign of Potter. I see nothing.

**Harry's POV:**

" Everyone ready?" We are about to leave for the Burrow. Finally, Luna and Neville arrive, and we all apparate inside the Burrow. Hermione and I each knew were we were staying. Hermione stayed with Ginny, and I stayed with Ron.

" Neville, you and your gran can take the room next to Ron's. It has two beds. Luna, you can take the one across from Ron's and over two to the left. Harry, Hermione, I suppose you know where you are staying?" They nodded, and left.

Ron, Hermione and I left the room and went to unpack there things. As soon as I open the door, I saw a flash of hot, green light. I heard I strong laughter, and I heard a combination of all my friends scream: " HARRY! NO! HARRY, OH HARRY!NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO! "

_ " Avada Kedavra!" _

_ " Perfectus Totalus!" _

_ " Stupefy!"_

_ " Expelliarmus!"_

A few more bodies hit the ground to join me.

** Ha ha! Cliff- hanger. If I get twenty reviews I'll update tomorrow, and tell you who get's killed, who will live, and who might possibly come back from the dead! Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.. Here we go! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Ginny's POV:**

Oh my god, what happened! Please please please everyone survive! I can't stand anymore deaths, after everyone we lost. As I walk down the corridor I am half anxious to see what has happened, half scared out of my wits. As I open the door, I scream, cry, and swear at the top of my lungs. I drop to the floor next to my boyfriend, _Harry._ No! I look at Ron sprawled on the floor, but he was only stunned. Finally, I look up at the only one standing, Hermione. She looks at me in those tear streaked eyes, and I look back. With a wave of her wand, Ron was un-stunned and back on his feet. Hermione and I were surprised to see Ron crying too. We all hugged, and checked Harry's pulse many times before realizing that this time, he was dead. Soon, Luna and Neville's gran join us.

**Neville's POV:**

" Luna, Gran, what the bloody-" I froze at what I saw. My three best friends and Gran were huddling around, around Harry! I start crying, And soon I am filled to the brim with anger

" WHO DID THIS!" I shout, and I am sure the whole Burrow shook as I yelled. " Where did they go!? Who was it, I can't believe-" I can't speak.

" It's okay Neville" said Luna in her usual tone. I had never seen Gran nor Ron cry.

I calmed down and said " What happened?"

Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione spoke. " We walked in the door when this Dark Haired Man, about a few years older than us. He looked like the mortal Voldemort. We saw a green light. As Harry fell, Ron and I drew our wands. The man stunned Ron, but I disarmed him and used the body-bind curse on him. I still have his wand, he left without it.

" We are obviously not done with the war. But didn't all The Death Eaters go to Azkaban?" I say.

Soon Mrs. Weasley walked in, and she screamed and cried and Mr. Weasley turned away so we couldn't see his face. She asked what happened and we told them, and it was silent.

" Tomorrow I am taking that wand to Ollivander's and I will find out who did it. And I when I do, I promise you, I will avenge Harry's death." I said, breaking the silence.

" No Neville I am not going to let you do this." said Ron

" But-"

" You didn't let me finish. We will avenge Harry together.

**Salzar's POV**

I disapparated and landed in the Slytherin Common room. I have only been here in the Summer Holidays, but I guess I just wanted to be here. "Where's my wand?" I think as I feel my robes. I left it at the Blood-Traitor's house. Oh no. Soon I walk in the Great Hall. I see a young African American. I can smell his Mudblood. I pull a cleaver from a knight statue, and stick it in the boy's back. I take his wand, and as I hear screams and yells coming near me, I dissapparate. I land in the Gaunt Shack. I take Anguis and dissaparate, but something holds on to me.

I see the red haired boy, raise my wand and scream,

_" Crucio!"_

But he used a spell as well as I.

_ " Sectrumsempra!"_

**Hoped you liked it! Now you know who died. So, do you want to know who the red-haired boy was? A Weasley, obviously. Review me suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3 ! Here goes nothing... well, my reputation, reviewers, favoriters( again is that a word,?), followers, okay there is stuff on the line... here goes everything! ( I invented a saying!)**

**Chapter 3: Ron's POV: **

" Hermione, are we going to leave this room, and I don't know live? I mean, I am crying my eyes out too, but seriously, we got to move on. I loved Harry more like a brother, he was my best friend! I practically lived with him for seven years! We are all sad, but we must carry on" I say.

" Ron...I-I I- Ugh, your right. I'm sorry, I just miss him so much. And it hurts that I know he can't come back. You know I lived with him too? I never had a brother, Harry and you were my brothers..."

Then we kissed, and when we let go we stood up, and, hand- and hand, walked to the living room, and sat on the couch. Ginny had left before us, but she hasn't left her room for days. Then, when she walked downstairs, I would've laughed, but nobody was in the mood. Her hair was ten times as frizzy as Hermione's hair, and she had tissues sticking out from her hair, pockets, and slippers. She was more beat up about Harry than us. I felt bad for her, considering how much he loved her and how much she loved him. Hermione gave her a hug, and I beckoned her to sit by us. She talked about her feelings, then she started crying about Fred, and how Percy got so mad...

" GUYS!" I shouted.

" What, Ron?"

" Percy was supposed to be here for breakfast! Where is he?!"

**Neville's POV: **

I dissaparate outside Hogwarts Grounds. I run up the hill into the great hall. Lying there is Dean Thomas, with a battle ax stuck in his back.

" Dean! Who did this!"

" v- v-vold volde,oldemort ."

" Dean! what are you saying!"

" Voldemort... Mudblood...mortal..."

" MADAM POMFREY! QUICK! HE COULD DIE! HE HAS AN AX IN HIS BACK!"

Madam Pomfrey ended up by Dean, and she beckoned me to help carry Dean to the hospital wing. As we climbed the stairs many portraits covered their eyes. I wondered where Peeves was...

" PEEVES!" Peeves the polgerist, the troublemaker...petrified. He got me in trouble so many times... but he is still a part of the Hogwarts family. When we got Dean to the Hospital Wing, I rushed to see how Peeves was doing. Once I reached the corridor, I saw that he was definitely petrified. I needed someone... one person. I went to the greenhouses, the great hall, Hufflepuff common room, and finally the dining hall was where the elder Proffesor Sprout stood.

" Proffesor Sprout, do we have any mandrakes left?" I said desperately.

" No, we haven't taken any from the Forbidden Forest yet-"

" I'll go get some!" I say as I hurry down the hall.

** Percy's POV: **

The yellow bolt of his Cruciatus Curse and the turquoise bolt of my sectumsempra met in the middle, and his bolt moved closer and closer to me, and I knew the power of the two spells combined would be to much to me to handle. I saw the beam of yellow inches away from my chest, and I thought of Audrey, and something extraordinary happened. My bolt increased and increased until my curse was very close to the murder, and then...

BOOM! Both spells hit him square in the chest... and he was writhing in pain. He cast the Cruciatus, so he lifted it within ten minutes.

" _Avada Kedavra!" _He shouted desperately ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4: Neville's POV: **

Great. This is the highlight of my week. Saving Peeves from petrification. I'm sure Ron is searching for the murder...Dean! I forgot what happened to him. I couldn't make out what he was saying... mortal? Voldemort? Mudblood? What do they have in common...

" WAIT" I say as though I was talking to someone. Voldemort hated Mudbloods, and he looks un-mortal. When he was mortal, he looks skinny, has brown eyes, black hair, and a pretty normal face. What if the murderer had something to do with Voldemort? I think as I uproot a mandrake. As I walk inside the greenhouse and pick up a spigot, I think more until I realize I need to get the wand checked out! I revive Peeves and attempt to leave the castle when I am stopped by Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall clears her throat and says, " Neville, you are aware we are in need of a few teachers. Bill Weasley has been offered the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts. And he accepted."

" Brilliant. But what does this does have to do with me?" I ask. And then Professor Sprout spoke.

" Well, Neville, I am retiring. Professor Trelawney will cover my head of Hufflepuff duties. But Neville, what we would like to ask you is... do you want to take the post of Herbology?" McGonagall then says "And head of Gryffindor?"

I jump for joy inside, and choke out a "Yes!"

**Ron's POV:**

" Ron! Ronald! Wake up! We have to meet Ginny at Diagon Ally!" I hear Hermione say as I groggily open my eyes.

" Just five more minutes!" I say, hoping for a little more sleep.

" Well, you leave me no choice. _Aguamenti!"_ Hermione shouts as a jet of water burst from her wand and hits me all over. The water is ice cold and I jump out of bed. I grab my wand and say " _Tarantallegra!" _Hermione's legs starts moving uncontrollably, and I flick my wand making her salsa. She manages to grab her wand and choke out "_ Trip Jinx" A_s I fall to the floor she tries to finish me off. But I turn around and with a flick of my wand I cast the Tongue Tying Curse on her, so she couldn't cast a spell. We started laughing until Mum burst in and shouted " Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, you promised Ginny you would meet her at Diagon Ally to see George! Now get dressed!"

We did as we were told and ran downstairs and apparated into the Leaky Cauldron. We find Ginny and set off.

**Salzar's POV:**

I am still groggy from that duel. How did he overcome me? It doesn't matter now. I just used the killing curse and he is probably dead. I mange to get to my feet, but still hurt all around. Lying there is a dead blood traitor, but not the blood traitor I aimed for. It was a girl, with a filthy blood in her veins. She chased after me along with the other blood traitor. I wanted to shout that I missed. What is that noise? She-she-she's breathing! I missed?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I forgot the authors note at the end of the last chapter. Anyway, you guys are awesome. I'm blowing up on reviews and views, and I want to thank you. Don't give up on me, some of you have reviewed since the beginning( you know who you are) I am putting a poll on my page to see if you want Neville/Luna, , Luna/OC, or Neville/OC. Thanks to David Fishwick, Deluminator, and narcissamalfoyjwilliams11 for reviewing, favoriting, following, and just being awesome! And narcissamalfoyjwilliams11, I wrote a part espically you!**

**Chapter 5: Salzar's POV:**

This is an outrage! How did BOTH blood traitors survive! I will finish them off right now! "_ Avada Kedav_-"

" NO! _EXPELLIARMUS!" _The wand I had stolen flew from my hands and landed in the grass. Anguis charged at the other boy, and he shouted "_ Reducto!" _Anguis flew back, I still wanted to kill the blood traitors.

"_ Avada Kedavra"_

_ " Protego!"_ I knew his spell worked before mine, as the jet of hot green light bounced off the shield and hit a rock.

"_ Perfectus Totallus!" _a was frozen and he took the blood traitors and dissaparted away.

**Neville's POV: **

I dissaparate into the Burrow. I see Mrs. Weasley. She greets me with " Hello, dear."

" Hi, Mrs. Weasley. Have you seen Ron or Hermione?" I ask looking for something non saving Peeves like to do.

" They went to Diagon Ally with Gin-" Mrs. Weasley was cut off.

" DIAGON ALLY! _That _was what I was going to do! It has been driving me crazy!" I say in relief.

" Neville, dear. Uh... you just wanted to go to Diagon Ally?"

" No, I need to take the murderer's wand to Ollivanders to find his identity." I replied.

I ran upstairs, grabbed the skull topped wand and ran downstairs. Then, I dissaparate.

**Narcissa's POV:**

"Lucius, I fear for are family. Many Death Eaters are being questioned. We played are part for the good, but we must pay for are sins. Drac-" I hear a pounding on the door.

" OPEN UP!" More pounding. Lucius opens the door.

" Hello, Mr. Shacklebolt." He speaks in his dark voice, " Narcissa, Lucius, Draco. I am sure you knew this was coming."

We all looked at each other, and I raised my hands. I see another figure approach the door. Weasley! Granger! The dirty, blood-stained teens speaks. " The night Voldemort killed me, he asked you to see if Harry was dead. You risked your lives and lied to Voldemort. That takes courage. We have talked, and we release you of all Death Eater charges."

I hug the boy, and Lucius and Draco shake his hands. However, Weasley and Granger hug Draco and Draco doesn't resist. When they let go, Draco says " Thanks for saving me We-I mean Ron.

" Anytime, any time at all Malf- Draco."

**Review! Favorite! Follow! Sorry for posting a short chapter; I just felt like I should end it there! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys, if I get two reviews per chapter, I'll try to update twice a day. AS LONG AS I get two reviews per chapter!**

** To narcissamalfoyjwilliams11: You are like my mentor and the only reason I started an account. I wish I knew you in person, to see the swagtasticness in person. **

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**

** Chapter 6: Neville's POV:**

I land in the Leaky Cauldron and run down Diagon Ally until I hear Ron laugh inside George's store. I burst inside.

" George could I see this lot for a sec? It's about the _murderer."_ George nodded and pointed us to his room upstairs. Once we got there, I shut the door as tight as possible, and I spoke " Remember the night Harry- died. Well, Hermione, erm, you disarmed the er, murderer, and I uh, I have his wand..."

" Neville your great!"

" I'm gonna take this to Ollivander's. But first... I need some Weasley products." We all smiled and went downstairs.

** half an hour later**

" Thanks George! Bye!" We leave the store and try to look casual, but burst through the crowd in excitement and eagerness. We ran past Quality Qudditch Supplies, Madam Malkins Robes, Flourish and Blotts, Potage's Cauldrons Shop, Eylops Owl Emporium, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Magical Menagerie, Gambol and Japes, and finally reached Ollivander's. There sat the old man, who had given each of us a magical wand.

" Ollivander! Could you please identify this wand for us?" I say. He nodded and took it. He examined it and within seconds he had a horror struck look on his face.

" What is it" Hermione says resembling Ollivander's look.

" Th-t-this is the wand of-f-f S-Sa-Salzar Vol- Voldemort Riddle." Hermione and Ginny began to cry, but Ron and I had smiles on are faces determined then ever, and pounded are fists on the table in excitement. We knew we were a step closer to killing him.

" Do you two understand this?! This is _Voldemort's son's wand!"_ Hermione says. Ron and I then got just as freaked out as everybody else. We stood silent and then I said, " Well, he almost killed Dean. He's bound to kill more. He was Voldemort's plan B. He wanted to kill Harry, and he did, so he could finish what his father started. He wants to take over Hogwats. He's wasting no time. He has very powerful magic. He will break the Death Eaters out of Azkaban. The Order and DA are down members and very hurt. We are vulnerable. But... I'm not giving up."

**Narcissa's POV: **

I can't believe Granger and Weasley came here. They saved us from Azkaban, because that was what _Harry Potter _wanted. Well I am grateful. I was always on the good side. I just had to keep my family safe, not rebel. I am very sad the boy died. Now who will take out the bad guys... and protect us.

**Hermione's POV:**

We land in the Burrow, and the boys head straight upstairs. Ginny and I stare at each other. We both realize there will be another war, and we don't have Harry or Dumbledore and half the Order and DA are gone. Apparently, Neville and Ron want to fight.

" Gin, you know what this means?"

" 'Mione, we all know what must be done. We just don't want to admit it."

**There you go! Thanks to Lilymarie73, Deluminator, of course narcissamalfoyjwilliams11, and all the others. Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**In this chapter alliances will be formed, lives will be saved, and most importantly, WAR will begin. Review! Favorite! Follow!**

**Chapter 7: Ron's POV:**

Neville an I have spent hours devising a plan for war. I decided that war was the only option. We didn't have Harry anymore. If we did, then war wouldn't be necessary. However, we weren't sure if the girls were game for war just a mere month after the last one.

" Ron, I'm sure you realize the DA and Order population are cut in half. We can't put more kids in danger. We need... er... recruits." Neville says, scratching his head.

" Neville, what do you mean?"

" Well, er, I'm talking, uh, Acromantulas. Werewolves. Giants."

" Neville, where are we going to get ... Acromantulas?"

" Hagrid."

" Giants?"

" Again, Hagrid"

" Okay, but werewolves. We don't have ...Remus." I say.

Neville smiled, leaned in toward me and uttered, " None other than your ex, Lavender Brown."

**Hermione's POV:**

" Ginny, your right. I bet you twenty Galleons that the boys are itching to fight. I know it is the right the thing to do, I just can't bear through it. All you Weasleys and Harry are family, I already lost George and Harry, I can't lose anymore-" I started to cry, and Ginny comforts me.

" It's Okay 'Mione."

I clear my eyes. I take a big breath and say " Gin, I'm ready." Right then I heard footsteps on the stairs.

" Ginny, ' Mione, can you come up here for a sec?" Asks Neville with that Neville smile. We look at each other and nod, and walk up the stairs. We all sat down, and Neville and Ron had a smile.

" ' Mione, I know you don't want this, but it is what we have to do." Ron exclaims.

" We have it figured out. Only fifth years and above will fight. We have five categories: Offence, Defense, Gallivants, Support, and Trainers. We figured out that if we tell troops where to go, not so many will get hurt. The Offence charge in the crowd of evil. The Defense will stay at Hogwarts and defend the perimeter of it. Gallivants switch between those two as they please. Support will provide care and special treatment to the wounded. Trainers will train those who don't know how to fight." Neville finishes matter-of-factly.

" Okay, but, headquarters can't be here. Or Grimmuald Place, Death Eaters know where it is. The Room of Requirement. It only opens up to whoever needs it. Let's do it.

**Salzar's POV:**

I fight out of the body-bind curse, and I can't believe. That just happened. I was about to kill a blood traitor, another traitor saves him. I'm about to kill them both, and another blood traitor takes them away! I can't kill a blood traitor. I must take over Hogwarts.

**George's POV:**

" Percy! Audrey!" They both have severe wounds. "_Vulnera Sanentur" _I mutter lifting blood and fixing wounds. I check their pulse. They still seem to be breathing. Percy seems overwhelmed, and Audrey just looks fainted or knocked out. Could have been serious if I hadn't gotten them out of there. Who is that bloody idiot? Who does he think he is? Killing Harry, attacking " blood traitors" and " mudbloods". It almost if he's Voldemort's son...

**There you go! The war has begun, lives were saved, and alliances formed. Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, you know I love writing this. If you wanted this exact moment of the war, give me a review. I am happier than a swagtastic bunny, ( narcissamalfoyjwilliams11, you know what I mean!) so here this is. I have been scribbling ideas at recess and free periods and sometimes lunch, and this is gonna be a long chapter. Happier than a, ugh I don't want to write swagtastic bunny again, oops I just did!**

**PS. I am going to put a poll on my page to see in an upcoming chapter weather you want a special chapter with a guest POV: Fleur, Lavender, Dean, Arthur, or Molly. **

**Chapter 8: Hermione's POV:  
**

Neville, Ginny, Ron, and I sit on a bench in the Room of Requirement, waiting for the others to show up. I clear my throat and say " Guys, what if ...they... are a know show? What if they... are tired of war. They might just give up. What if-" Ron puts a finger on my lips, which silences me. He comforts me, stroking my hair. I always loved the ways he has comforted me.

" ' Mione, it's okay. When have these guys let us down?" Right as Ron finished, the door opened. In came Seamus, with his arm around Dean, then came Lavender Parvarti and Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott. After we greeted them and they took there seats, more emerged from the doors. Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Luna, Mrs. Longbottom, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley, a few people I couldn't identify, Flitwick, Sprout, Trewalney, Sinistra, Binns, Hagrid and Slughorn emerged. They were followed by a bunch of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs I didn't recognize, Justin Fitch- Fetchley, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Cormac Mclaggen, Zacharias Smith, and Alicia Spinnet. Many other people entered as well.

" Well, I bet you all have wondered why we- " The door creaked open once more. Percy, George, and Audrey entered. Percy had a cut on his cheek and a black eye, along with bumps and bruises. Audrey had a small cut on her forehead, with some bumps and bruises. Though, to everyone's surprise, Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius Malfoy had entered.

" Okay, here goes. You all know Harry...er... passed. We all thought ( I beckoned Ginny, Neville, and Ron) that we need to go to war. We discussed our battle plan, and we decided to tell you. Well, there are four categories: Gallivants, Offence, Defense, Trainers, and Support." I spent the rest of that half hour explaining the system to everyone, and it finally came to where we had to announce the places.

" Okay" Neville started. " Support and Trainers: Hagrid, Professor Sprout, Professor Sinistra, Professor McGonagall, Professor Trewalney, Zacharias Smith, Professor Flitwick, Bill, Fleur, Professor Slughorn, and Narcissa. Defense: Parvarti, Kingsley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Susan Bones, Justin, Audrey, Charlie, and Grand-" "hehem" " Sorry, Mrs. Longbottom." Neville listed many more names I didn't recgonize.

" Now" I continued, " Offence: Oliver, Katie, Lucius, Alicia, Luna, Ginny, Terry, Cho, Dean, and Seamus." I listed more names that were hard for me to pronounce, for I did not no them. "Gallivants: Neville, Ron, Cormac, George, Percy, Padma, Lavender, Draco and I" I finished the list and it felt like it took for ever, trying to say names I didn't know.

**Salzar's POV:**

What have I done! I let them get away! Now, Now, they are going to fight. So that's how it'll be.

" Anguis, time to make a quick trip to Azkaban." I say to Anguis. I dissaparate onto the island. Stupid Shacklebolt, getting rid of Dementors! I know the Reductor Curse can't break that big of a wall. So, I decide to use a more powerful spell, I combine the spell mum invented and Bombarda, and shouted_ " Bombarda Maxima!" _Then, with a wave of my wrist, I used mum's spell and blew apart the spell. I walked inside and then broke the cells of many faithful Death Eaters and heard many " Hurry!" and " The guards!" Many of _my _faithful servants ran out, but guards decided to crash our party. "_ Protego!"_ I make a shield to stop them and I tell everyone to apparate to the Gaunt Shack. Once everyone was there, I tell them who I am.

" My name is Salzar Voldemort Riddle. Your fearless, faithful Lord, was my father. He and Bellatrix Lestrange are my parents. Lord Voldemort runs through my veins. I was only to reveal myself if he had fallen. He left me two tasks: Kill Harry Potter, and take over Hogwarts. I have killed Potter. Help me take over Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Then it goes silent, and everyone whispers for a moment, and then they all shout " YEAH!" I then have a nasty grin on my face and I say " Then let's do it now..."

**Ginny's POV:**

For the past five hours we have been training troops and drawing up plans. Finally, we decide to call it a night. Neville wants to walk out the kids, he is very protective.

" Ah, ' Mione" I start " I can't believe we have to go to-" Neville burst through the doors and shouted " S-S-SALZAR! AND THE D- DEATH EATERS! WAR! NOW!"

" Neville, what's a matter?"

" Guys! There are Death Eaters, lead by Salzar attacking Hogwarts!" Sure enough there was. Neville and Ron step on the benches, and say " Guys, er, change of plans." Ron starts. " We need, to, er, to go to war, er, now. Sorry, we are being attacked. Well ...the muggles say, er, man your battle stations?!" Just like that we all were fighting.

" Weasley! Move!" It was Draco. I didn't see a jet of hot, green light coming towards me. He had tackled me to the ground. " Draco, did you just save my life?" " Yeah, I did."

We got back up and started to duel side by side.

_ " Perfectus Totallus!" _Draco froze both our opponents. And with a wave, he charged in the crowd. Suddenly, I saw George charge in the crowd in a dead run. " ROOKWOOD!"

**Well, I hope you liked it. I had so much fun writing this. I love you all, you make me so happy. Recommendations for this chapter is... The Pranked Prankster by GodsOfEgypt09, Death Changed Him by narcissamalfoyjwilliams11, and Behind Blue Eyes by GodsOfEgypt09. Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, I know this will be over soon so...ENJOY! PS, If you can find the random zero I threw in, I will give you all kudos! **

**Chapter 9: Ginny's POV:**

" George! No!" I tried, but I know words can't stop him. I know what I have to do. I start running, but Ron stops me. " Ginny, don't. I got this!" With that he charges in to the crowd. Then, I catch something out of the corner of my eye...

"_ Stupefy!" _I get hit in the chest, flew back, and in what felt like forever, I finally landed.

** Ron's P0V:**

I run and duel different people at once, and suddenly here George's cries of " ROOKWOOD! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FILTHY, CRUEL, FOUL MURDERIN' COCKROACH!" I follow the cries, and I seize George's shoulders. However, it is no use.

" George! Stop!" I say. Then I see Rookwood sneer and say, " This is our duel. _Avada Kedavra!" _I see the light rush toward me, but then George scream. " No, not another brother! _Sectrumsempra!"_ I see the violet and green lights clash, I si_t _in awe as George slowly, but surely, beats Rookwood. Just as George is about to win,, I hear a laugh. I see a light rush toward me and with a boom, I was out cold.

**Hermione's POV:**

" _Expelliarmus!" _My wand flew from my hand. " _Accio wand!" _I was dueling Yaxley. Like Harry had said, he was swift. " _Perfectus Totallus!" _I say, closing duel. I hear " _Avada Kedavra!" _and see Justin Fitch-Fetchley _and _Cho Chang fly backward. I see Hagrid leading Grawp and Acromantulas. I watch Lavender and the werewolves fight Death Eaters. I see Neville shouting, " Where are you! Where are you ya coward! Come and fight! I have your filthy wand! You are like your father, letting your servants do all the work!" But what I don't see is Harry, leading us in to battle.

**Salzar's POV:**

" _Where are you! Where are you ya coward! Come and fight! I have your filthy wand! You are like your father, letting your servants do your work!" _That filthy blood traitor crossed the line. I hear him shout from the coast of the Black Lake. He wants me to fight. Fine. I apparate to the boy. He grins, and utters, " let's do this." We battle back and forth, the boy with a grin the whole time. I shout " _Expelliarmus!" _and my old wand flies in my hand. I feel that's all I need to do.

"_ Crucio!" _I watch the boy writhe in pain. I hope to run into disappartion, but the boy shouts " _T-tr-Trip Jinx!" _I fall, and I am even more surprised he is still attempting to fight.

" _Avada Kedavra!" _

_" Expelliarmus!" _The two spells clash, and the boy, still in the Cruciatus, doesn't give up. Knowing I could lose, I pull away and dissaparate.

**Draco's POV:**

I find myself dueling my former friend, Goyle. " You deserved to die, Malfoy. Not Crabbe. He would've remained-"

"_ Impedimenta!" _I shout blowing Goyle away metaphorically and literally. I walk up to Goyle, kneel down and say, " Maybe I did deserve to die. Now I am against you, and you deserve to die."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, this story has about 4 more chapters: This one, another, possibly one more, then epilogue. Here it goes! I hope you like it. ;)**

**Chapter 10: Neville's POV:**

" _Neville! Neville! Wake up! Please!" _I hear cries of my friends as I lay motionless, obviously affected horribly by the Cruciatus Curse. I open my eyes as much as I can, which probably was just a quarter of the way, and see Hermione crying, and Draco uttering " come on buddy, come on man," but I couldn't make out the rest. I look down at my crumbled, awkward positioned body. I can feel broken limbs, ribs, and I can feel the blood on my body, the side effects of Cruciatus. I can now see Madam Pomfrey, she is insisting on putting me on a stretcher. She puts me on one, but with every fiber in my body, I stand. Many people try to get me back down, but I keep on walking. I pull out my wand, and limp into the pack of Death Eaters.

**Salzar's POV:**

I apparate inside the idiot Weasley family home. I walk into the only room I know of, the room I killed Potter in. He lies there, motionless, lifeless. " _Wingardium Leviosa" _I utter and just like that, Potter floats into the air. I levitate him along with me, and we set off for Hogwarts.

**Harry's POV: ( Author's Note: YEAH! BLOODY HARRY'S POV!)**

I hear screams and curses being shot. It sounds like a...war? Is this about that bloody idiot Salzar? Wait a minute? Am I alive? But how can I rise from the dead _again_? I hear him mutter " Dumbledore" and then walk up a long flight of steps. I am pretty sure we are in Dumbledore's Office. He grabs something, and I hear a raspy voice.

" Geroff me! Your worse than your father!" The Sorting Hat! After a few minutes we are hiding in the Shrieking Shack.

**Hermione's POV:  
**

Bodies dropping everywhere! Curses flying around. Suddenly, I see Ron, Ginny, and George running toward me. Then, once he reaches me, Ron says, " You shoulda been there. Rookwood went to kill me put George intercepted the spell with Sectrumsempra, and Rookwood died on impact. And Ginny and Percy took on Shunpike and _both _Carrows. It was simply amaz-" BOOM! Everyone, including the Death Eaters moved back. We all were gathered on the bridge where Voldemort died. Salzar stood there. He cast a shield charm, and I didn't know why.

" Behold! These are two things that the old fool Dumbledore wanted you to believe in." He said. And with a wave of his wand, Harry, Sorting Hat atop his head, floated upward.

**Harry's POV:**

I was in the air, and I heard crying and screaming, and some cheering. Salzar spoke. " Now, with me in control, neither shall be believed in. _Crucio!"_ OUCH! I felt my bones shattering, felt my mind being tortured. " Don't move! Don't do it! Stay strong!" I thought to myself. I knew if I moved, Salzar would know I am alive.

" Stay strong, Potter. Be brave. I put you in Gryffindor for a reason." It was the hat. I knew I had to reveal myself. Well here goes. " Do it Potter. Be brave." The hat says. I drew my wand, and forced myself from the air. At that moment Yaxley and Draco broke the charm and burst forward.

" _Protego!"_ I cry. I can hear cheers. But I realized I trapped Draco and Yaxley inside the shield. Draco looked at me, and I looked at him. " Draco, I never thought this would happen." He laughs, and the duel began.  
" _Avada Kedavra!" _Shouted Yaxley and Salzar together.

" _Reducto!" _Draco shouted.

" _Expelliarmus!" _I shouted. All four spells went diagonally into a the radius of the four us. There was huge flash of light and the bridge broke where Draco was standing.

**Ron's POV:**

Draco flew back, and once someone cast a spell to remove the dust, we saw what had happened. It took a minute to process it all. Salzar and Yaxley were knocked out. The bridge had a huge whole in it.

Draco was crying. " H-H-Harry! H-H-He saved me! He f-f-fell through the whole! It sh-s-should-should've been m-me!" He choked. Everyone's eyes widened. Salzar stood up.

" Potter is gone. I win!" Suddenly, clouds drew in fast and lightning struck in the sky.

**Harry's POV:**

I was falling, and I quickly appararted. But this time was different. I felt lightning shock me, and I flew upwards. I was high up in the clouds. I looked down, and apparated I was charging inside a bolt of lightning. I landed on the bridge with the strike of lightning. I heard cheers, and saw the horrorstruck look on Salzar's face. Salzar and I stared at each other.

" You're just like your father, Riddle?" I say.

" You dare-"

" Yes, I dare. You don't think through your plans? Do you?"

" What do you mean, Potter?" said Salzar.

" I mean, your father used my blood. You were born with my blood. My blood runs through your veins. You can't live while I survive." I say. He was bursting with rage now. He screamed to the heavens, as did I.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

_ " Expelliarmus!"_

**There you go guys. More comin'. Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright guys, I am almost done with this:( I had fun writing this. My life has gotten somewhat different, and you guys take a load off my shoulders:) **

**Chapter 11: Salzar's POV:**

The spells met in the middle, and I had a feeling I could lose. The spells moved closer and closer to me, and I pulled away in fear.

" YOUR A FOOL!" I bellowed. I knew that Potter knew I was afraid.

" Salzar, you were born as a Plan B. You were a _secret _weapon. _Do you know why Voldemort agreed to give birth to you?_" Potter replied.

" W-w-what do y-y-you mean Potter?"

" Your father agreed because he knew I would defeat him." Potter said with a grin on his face. I will try again, for he is weak and on his knees from the Cruciatus.

" Well Potter, you see...I have two wands." I drew my second wand and screamed " _Avada Kedavra!" _all very fast. Potter drew his _only _wand and shouted " _Expelliarmus!" _The three beams met. Any person with common sense could see I was winning. But anyone who knew Potter could realize that he wasn't about to give up anytime soon.

**Harry's POV:**

I was holding on with all my might. I pushed and pushed on, but the force of two spells pushed me back, literally. I fell flat on back, and when I thought all hope was lost, I felt Draco's old hawthorn wand that I had won from him. I just needed a single moment, just one. Just then Salzar drew back his spells. He looked down on me and spit in my face, then stomped on it. I could tell I had a bloody nose, mouth, and a black eye. I you barely see Salzar grinning. He was talking, but all I heard was myself thinking, " _Now, Now, Do it now!"_ I pulled out the hawthorn wand and just as Salzar was about to strike, I struck as well.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

_ " Expelliarmus!"_

The spells collided, and I got back to my feet, hurting everywhere. I thought of everyone, all my friends, and I thought of Hogwarts. I pushed on, and finally, the synchronized spells hit Salzar square in the chest. Salzar flew back, and his snake was about to strike me, but I quickly, without thinking, pulled the Sword Of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat, and cut the snake in half while it was midair. I fell down, overwhelmed.

Apparently, the shield was broken, because I saw a bruised Neville, a crying Hermione, and a few smiling Weasleys standing over me.

" Harry, oh _Harry" _Hermione choked.

" Blimey, that was bloody amazing, mate." said Ron.

" Well done." said Percy with a nod.

" Awesome, awesome. I thought you were a goner, mate." said George

" Beautiful, magnificent...just like you love." It was Ginny. Her fiery red hair was shining in the morning sun, her bright brown eyes twinkling. I got up, and personally gave them each a long, warm hug. Then we all hugged, and for a moment, I thought a caught Ginny giving me a wink.

**Well, how did you like it? Did you like my scavenger hunt? Anyways, Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright guys, unfortunately, this is the last chapter. Kudos to everyone with the scavenger hunt. Now, if you excuse me, I have some shoutouts.**

** To David Fishwick: You gave me a really nice review, and you are a loyal reader. KUDOS TO YOU!**

** To Deluminator: You left me my very first review. I loved that review, and for that, you are, and will remain, very very special to my heart. KUDOS TO YOU!**

** To GodsOfEgypt09: You have left PMed me very helpful pointers. You are very loyal, and I hope you get out of your busyness soon. You are a very good friend, have fun in NM! KUDOS TO YOU!**

** To Lilymarie73,hlh22, meggzy101, and Kitearakat. Thank you so very much for following and favoriting ( again, don't think that is a word). KUDOS TO YOU!**

** To thatgeekyouknow11( more commonly known as narcissamalfoyjwilliams11): You are my best friend on this site. Without your encouragement for me to get an account, this wouldn't be here. Thank you for reviewing, favoriting ( again...word?), and following. You are very loyal and faithful. EXTRA KUDOS TO YOU!**

**Epilogue: Hermione's POV:  
**

It is finally over. No more secret Dark Lords, no more wars, no more deaths.

" Blimey, Harry, that was barbaric." said Hermione with a sarcastic eye roll.

" 'Mione, uh, Ron, Neville. Can you guys leave me and Ginny alone?" said left, and George uttered in Harry's ear "Have fun, lovebirds."

** Ginny's POV:**

" Hey, Harry. What do you need?"

" Well, you see Gin', er, we never actually, well you know...went out for that dinner." I smiled at Harry, and spoke softly.

" Harry, you killed two Dark Lords in about seven months. You saved me and killed a basilisk at twelve, won The Triwizard Tournament, hunted Horcruxes, rose from the dead TWICE, defeated like a thousand Dementors at once, and much more."

" Yeah, so..."

" Why are you afraid to ask me out?" I reply smiling. We finally hug, and walk, hand-in-hand, to the Great Hall. We saw Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, George and Angelina, and Audrey and Percy doing the same.

**10 years later: Narrator's POV:**

It was Christmas season in two thousand eight. Four year old James Sirius Potter, three year old Albus Severus Potter, and one year old Lily Luna Potter sat by the fire in the family room inside the infamous Number Twelve Grimmuald Place. There parents watched them in wonder. Harry murmered to his wife, Ginny, " Today was the fall of Salzar, Gin."

" Yeah, and you know what else? It was the night-"

" We had are first official date?" replied Harry matter-o-factly. Soon there was a knock on the door, and Harry went to answer it. He opened the door, and in came Ron, Hermione, two year old Rose Weasley, and new born Hugo Weasley. They were followed by Andromeda Tonks, and ten year old Teddy Lupin. They sat in the family room, and Harry had hugged Teddy, Rose, and held Hugo. Then there was another knock, and with Hugo, Harry walked to answer it. In came Hagrid, Aberforth Dumbledore, McGonagall, Neville and Luna, with their two year old son Harry Godric Longbottom, and newborn twins: Alice Rowena Longbottom and Frank Neville Longbottom. Kingsley, Slughorn, Seamus, Dean, and the rest of the Weasleys, and their dates and children, entered for the Christmas Party. For the next few hours everyone had fun. All the children played, Hagrid broke numerous chairs, George showed Roxanne and the other kids how to work and extendable ear, Fleur and Andromeda got talking about Veelas, but what concludes this story, the heartwarming, touching part , is when most people had cleared out, the children had been put to bed, all that was left was the Ministry Six, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and The Golden Trio, sat by the fire, talking about there adventures together.

**THE END!**

**Well, that concludes The Next Lord. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I loved writing it. My last words to you all is, Keep Happier than most swagtastic bunnies, remember I love you all and...Review! Favorite! Follow!**


End file.
